Dean Has a Thought
by The One With the Pepsi
Summary: Dean has a thought in the middle of the night and wakes Sam up to tell him about it.  Sam is not amused.  Rated T for safety.


**Author's Note: **This is my very first fanfiction story(first one I'm uploading anyway), so I'm a little nervous about it. If you do review, which I would love by the way, try to keep any criticism gentle as possible. And yes, Dean's thought is based on one of mine that I had at 1am only I didn't have a brother to bother with it. So I wrote a fanfic about him bothering Sam. :D

**Summary: **Dean has a thought in the middle of the night and wakes Sam up to tell him about it. Sam is not amused.

**Pairings: **None.

**Dean Has a Thought**

Dean shook Sam roughly awake.

"Sam, Sam, wake up! This is important, dude wake up!" He said loudly. The urgency in his voice was unmistakable. The younger Winchester, immediately sat up, hand reaching for the gun stashed under his pillow.

"What is it Dean? What's wrong? Did something happen to Bobby?"

Dean looked confused. He scratched his head and then shook it.

"Dude no. Why would you think that?"

"Uh, I dunno Dean, maybe because you're shaking me like a maraca and it's the middle of the night." Sam was quickly becoming agitated. Adrenaline had flooded his system as soon as he had understood the tone of Dean's voice. Now he was dealing with a mixture of drowsiness and a fight response. Plus he had been having a really good dream about Ruby and Meg. Not that he'd ever tell Dean his dreams involved demons. Dean would be able to understand the concept of two hotties popping up in a dream for some fun, but not if they were demons.

"We have a brother right? And his name is Adam right? Well what if he was a she?" Dean asked quietly. Sam stared at him confused.

"What are you babbling about?" Okay, Sam was definitely annoyed at this point. Dean was staring at him with this goofy half smile, the conversation if you could call it that, didn't seem to make any sense, and it was the middle of the freaking night! He needed sleep.

"Just go with me here. If Adam was a girl, he'd be a madam!" Dean began to snicker. "Get it? Cause you add a 'm' to Adam and it makes a lady word."

There was a beat of silence as Sam stared at Dean who was sitting on the edge of the bed giggling, completely flabbergasted. Finally he managed to respond. "Are you high or something?"

Dean stopped giggling and frowned. "No. How come you aren't laughing?"

"Gee Dean, maybe because I'm not seven and don't appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night by someone who's just figured out adding letters to words can make different words. Maybe because I'm not an enormous moron and usually in our lives when we get woken up in the middle of the night it's because something bad is happening, like being in mortal peril or somebody we care about dying!" Sam flopped back down on the pillows and rolled over so he wouldn't have to look at Dean.

"You don't have any sense of humor, man. Adam as madam is totally hilarious." Dean sounded so happy about the joke Sam wanted to punch him in the stomach.

"Yeah, well next time you have a thought, which doesn't happen a lot really, why don't you call up Bobby and see if he finds your jokes funny. Because if you wake me up again for something stupid, I swear Dean, I will punch you in the face."

There was a pause but Sam could almost hear the light-bulb go on in Dean's head.

"Oooh I get it. I woke you up out of a happy place. Sam you naughty boy, who were you dreaming about?"

"Shut up Dean." Sam said through gritted teeth as he reached backwards and shoved Dean off the bed. The older Winchester tumbled off to the floor and lay there laughing far too loudly for his brother's taste. Sam grabbed a pillow and wrapped it around his head in an attempt to block the noise.

"Was it that waitress at the bar? I hate to tell you this Sammy, but she was eyeballing me, not you."

"I'm not going to talk to you, I'm going to go to sleep. Go play outside in traffic." Sam mumbled through the pillow. He heard Dean climb onto the other bed, the springs protesting his weight. "And the only reason the waitress was eyeballing you was because you had cheeseburger all over your shirt. You eat like a pig."

Dean laughed again. "I so totally cock-blocked dream you. Man, you must feel like I'm the biggest douche. Well sorry Sammy, it was an accident."

"Yes, you are the biggest douche and you're not funny. Good night Dean."

"Good night Sammy. Hey, don't get too frisky with the girls in your dream. There's already enough nasty stuff on these hotel sheets." Dean said with one last chuckle. Sam poked his head out from under his pillow and looked over at his brother who was already stretched out with his eyes closed, stupid goofy grin still on his face, hands behind his head. Sam reached over on the nightstand and grabbed the half empty beer bottle Dean had left there. Carefully he judged the distance between his bed and Dean's. Then he slung the bottle forward, holding onto it so that the beer sloshed out perfectly onto Dean's face. Dean bolted upright, spluttering and wiping his face.

"Damn it Sam, some of that went up my nose!" He coughed. It was Sam's turn to start giggling as he rolled back over pulling the covers up to his chest and getting comfortable again.

"Let that be a lesson Dean, don't wake people up in the middle of the night with lame jokes." He snickered as he heard Dean stagger into the bathroom muttering and grumbling about his beer shower. He heard the sink turn on. "Don't forget to wash behind your ears!"

"Bitch." Dean called over the running water.

"Jerk." Sam replied affectionately, admitting to himself that Dean could be pretty funny. As the butt of jokes of course.

_Fin._


End file.
